<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother's Approval by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920437">Mother's Approval</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futanari, MILF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When her little girl has a crush, it's up to a devoted Mother to check out said crush and test her to see if she's a good fit for said little girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother's Approval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, to think that my dearest little Blair could be into such a girl. I didn’t think she had it in her, but then again I haven’t been paying too much attention to her social life.”</p>
<p>An excessively busty woman, with a pair of tits larger than her head and tigerprint covering her body in such a tight fashion that it was more like a second layer of skin than being genuinely skintight, adjusted the cute shades that her daughter had brought her.</p>
<p>She had headed straight for the home of her daughter’s crush. A simple little house, belonging to one Amelia. She didn’t seem to have any relatives living with her, which made her plan so much easier.</p>
<p>One knock on a door later, and a black-haired girl appeared to open the door. Amelia, the crush herself.</p>
<p>“Can I help you with anything?” Amelia asked, adjusting her skirt slightly as she looked at the excessively sexualized woman in front of her. This was the first time she had seen somebody this genuinely and overly sensual, and it was doing a number on the thing between her thighs.</p>
<p>Blair’s Mother giggled as she pushed her hand up against the doorframe, her tits bouncing as her nipples dribbled with a little bit of milk, her fertility readily apparent. “You and my daughter, Blair, are pretty close. Aren’t you?” She chimed, the look of a predator easily visible in her eyes.</p>
<p>“O-Oh! You’re Blair’s… Y-Yes, that makes a lot of sense. W-Would you like to come in?” The black-haired cutie was quick to realize who she was, adjusting her behavior accordingly. “I-I’ll have you know that I haven’t put a hand on her that she didn’t want in the first place. I’m sure if you ask her, she’d say the very same thing.”</p>
<p>The maternal woman giggled as she patted the upstanding girl on the head, closing the door behind them. “So moral, so thoughtful. Don’t worry, I wasn’t worried that you were harming my dear daughter. What I was worried about was a little something…”</p>
<p>“S-Something- Oh.” Amelia’s cheeks flushed bright red as she quickly put two and two together. “M-Ma’am, isn’t that scandelous? Are mothers really supposed to be fucking their daughters’ crushes?” She asked, approaching all of this from a logical standpoint.</p>
<p>Logic was something that didn’t apply to bimbos, especially not a bimbo MILF like her. “I’m sorry, you want to turn down a night of fun with me?” She pouted a little, sounding more hurt than anything…</p>
<p>“N-No, that’s not- I’m just-” The black-haired girl tried to explain herself…</p>
<p>Only for her head to end up in between those massive mammaries, her worries quickly being swept away by the sheer pheromones such a woman put out. “Ssssh. Ssssssssh. Don’t worry, Amelia. Just let your dear Blair’s Mom have a little fun with you. If you’re a good lay, I won’t worry about you two any longer.”</p>
<p>The words slipped in through Amelia’s head, but she couldn’t exactly be called conscious. The only thing she really understood right now was the burning need to breed between her thighs, as she forced the woman onto the floor below.</p>
<p>Blair’s Mother giggled as she felt the shock of the fall vibrate through her, before she looked into those passion filled eyes. “Come on, Amelia. Breed away. We’ll figure out if it’s a bad thing or not later.” She chimed, totally supportive of how terribly she’d be fucked.</p>
<p>She almost regretted it seconds later, as she felt the cock smash its way into her hole and saw it bulging out against her belly. It was so huge that she couldn’t believe a girl that innocent and honestly kind could possibly be this hung…</p>
<p>But at the same time, that was why her daughter had a cock nearly as big. So, no wonder the two fell for one another. They were peas in a pod, attractive girls with thick schlongs aching for a hole to fill. They’d probably fight over the right to be the breeder from night to night…</p>
<p>As her thoughts continued to drift along, the pleasure inside her was spiking higher and higher. Her experience as a MILF meant that she could think while being fucked this hard, and her experience as a bimbo meant that she didn’t really need to think either, her thoughts just came and went.</p>
<p>By the time that she looked up at the wall, it seemed like a couple of hours had passed. And her tummy had grown a substantially larger size, courtesy of all the cumming that dear Amelia had pulled off. Of course, it wasn’t all in one large shot, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t loaded. Only a real potent breeder, the kind that was just like her dear daughter, could output this much.</p>
<p>“Mmmm…” Blair’s Mother sighed, looking up at the bestially aroused girl who was still rutting her absolutely senseless. Only to giggle as she suddenly started wrapping the walls of her pussy around that cock, so tightly that her partner couldn’t move.</p>
<p>Seconds later, the black-haired cutie blew her last load and returned to normal. “W-What was… H-H-Hot…” She muttered, her mind having trouble catching up while her body’s temperature tried to regulate itself after clinging to the warm matron.</p>
<p>“You’re still a couple of years too young to take on a proper MILF, Amelia. But if you raise your power level by fucking my daughter a lot, you might be able to make us both Mommies.” The matron giggled, stretching as she got up…</p>
<p>Amelia couldn’t stand, but she could see a glint in the older woman’s eye as she slowly turned towards her, cum dribbling out of her pussy little by little.</p>
<p>She had her approval. She could fuck and love Blair as much as she liked… And maybe she could fuck her Mother too, if she really wanted to...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>